Best is yet to come
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Yukimura Chizuru is a normal girl but her life changes when on a dark night she meets a man with emerald eyes who saves her life . Who is he ? Okita Souji one of the most dangerous men in the whole Japan. Can she learn his secrets and will love bloom between them ?
1. Chapter 1

Chizuru looked out of the window and sighed as she slumped back in her chair.

It had been raining non stop for the last five hours .

She was so bored , she really wanted to do something interesting .

Her father had to work until late and her brother was out with his friends so she was all alone inside her boring normal house .

She tried to find something to do ,first she tried reading some books she had taken from the library but it made her even more bored .

She sighed and went to the kitchen and started cutting the vegetable's for today's dinner…even if she would eat alone once again ….

She blinked as she realized that she didn't have the most important thing for the soup , she huffed annoyed how could she had forgotten to buy it .

She lazily dressed up and took her umbrella out and headed to the grocery store.

She soon picked what she needed and started walking at the dark street as the rain fell from the dark clouds .

Then all of sudden she heard a gunshot and turned shocked she saw a guy with red eyes looking around annoyed a gun in his hand along with his companions .

At that moment his eyes turned towards her but before she could meet his gaze a hand pulled her inside a dark alley .

" Don't scream or I will kill you . " A happy but yet dangerous voice prevented her from moving .

Her breath hitched in her throat , she felt the gun pressing against her head .

Finally the man with red eyes along with his companions left .

The man loosen his grip on her and smirked at her " Why a girl like you wonder around alone at night ? It is dangerous you know . " He said as he finally showed himself .

It was an attractive man only one or two years older than her . He had brown hair and a pair of mischievous eyes in the color of emerald and a handsome smirk on his face . He had a gun on his right hand but he soon hide it inside his coat .

He chuckled " You still haven't answered my question little kitten . "

She blushed slightly but she shook her head and asked him " W-Who are you ? "

He raised an eyebrow at her amused " Hmm do you really want to know ? " He teased her lightly but then he introduced himself " I am Okita Souji and you are Yukimura Chizuru ,correct ? " He questioned with a small smile on his face .

The girl looked at him surprised " H-How do you know my name ? " She managed to question .

" Hmm ? Well it is written on your notebook . " He said his picked up a red small notebook that have fallen to the ground .

He started reading it aloud _" Dear Diary, today is such a boring day I wish something interesting would happen . "_

" DIdn't you wish that Chiz-zu-ru-chan ? " He whispered in her ear making the girl blush .

" I-I guess…I did…" She replied not sure what to say this man was dangerous she could sense it.

He smiled at her " Anyway since you owe me your life , how about helping me a little bit ? " He suggested .

" Y-You saved my life ? But from whom ? " The girl asked surprised .

He blinked at her and then a smirk found it's way on his handsome face " Oh so you don't know…you are pretty clueless you know that…"

His eyes turned serious " Those men you saw belong to one of the most dangerous gangs in all Tokyo , they will kill whoever stands in their way…innocent or not…" Souji explained as he buried his fist inside his hands and bit his lip making it draw blood .

She gasped " That's horrible ! " Chizuru exclaimed then she saw the pained look on his face She couldn't help but ask" Did they hurt someone important to you Okita-san ? "

The man looked surprised for a moment but his eyes darkened " That is no one of your business Chizuru-chan . " He announced as he glared her making her take a step back from fear .

Then a smile appeared on his face " Now , about the favour I asked you off…You see…I need a place to stay since I am new here-" All of sudden he started coughing hard the pain in his lungs worse than before .

" Damn it . " He cursed .

" Are you alright Okita-san ? ! " The girl questioned as she ran to his side a worried look inside her brown eyes.

He finally managed to stop coughing his eyes a bit glassy from all the coughing " I am alright …don't worry about it . " He tried to calm the girl down but then he started coughing even more than before and then Chizuru realized that he had just spit blood .

Her eyes widened as he fell to the ground and bit his lip " Damn not again…I-I can still.." He muttered before he lost consciousness .

" Okita-san ! Okita-san ! " The girl cried as she ran to his side , she looked " Somebody help ! " She called but no one could hear her ,her voice echoed on the dark night .

She bit her lip wondering what she should do .

She then shook her head , she had already made her choose .

She couldn't just leave him like that when he was injured and sick as well .

She took one of his hands and carried him back on her house that was nearby .

When she entered her house she realized that her family wasn't here yet and sighed in relief .

She took the brown haired man and lay him on her brother's bed .

He looked like he was in pain .

She put a wet towel on his forehead to make the fever cool off but his breathing didn't seem to ease at all .

She looked at him worried and held his hand she didn't know what else she could do .

Her eyelids slowly closed and she fell asleep by his side on the meanwhile two ruby eyes were watching them .

" You won't escape that easily…Okita…" He called as he disappeared to many small petals.

_The end of the first chapter _

_Um well what do you think of it ? I wanted to do something different so I hope it is good . Sorry if they were OOC and please review !_


	2. Chapter 2

_A man was running with all his might his emerald eyes widened and a gun was on his hand ._

_He ran inside the room with a scream " Don't ! ! ! " He cried as the man with the ruby eyes was ready to kill one of the most important people in his life ._

_The man turned to face him and a smirk appeared on his handsome face as with one move he shoot the man straight through his heart ._

_The man spit blood and then turned to face him he smiled bitterly at his friend who was watching the scene with widened eyes ._

_" I am sorry…Souji…Goodbye … " He managed to whisper before he let his last breath ._

_" No ! No ! NOOOO! " He cried as the tears ran from his eyes he ran where his master was lying his eyes closed ._

_He wasn't breathing ._

_Souji started breathing faster than before and his whole body shook ._

_He turned to face the one who was responsible for all this his eyes ready to kill whoever stood in his way ._

_He stood up and walked towards the man his whole body shaking with the desire to end the life of this man at this moment ._

_He wanted him to die in pain and suffer . He would torture him for days and nights until he begged for forgiveness for what he had done ._

_The ruby eyed man smirked at him " What's the matter …are you may be angry that I killed your friend ? Hn ! He was pathetic and he knew too much I couldn't possible let him live . " _

_The smirk on his face widened " Now tell me does it hurt ? Does it hurt to see the ones you loved so much lying there lifeless ? Knowing that they will never wake up ? "_

_His steps echoed in the hallway as he approached the boy who was glaring at him ._

_" You are really pathetic like him . Do you hate me you low scum ? " He whispered as Souji buried his fists inside his hands until it hurt ._

_" I will tell you something ….I enjoyed killing him…" The ruby eyed man said ._

_That was the last straw Souji punched him straight in the face sending him some meters away ._

_He spit blood and fell to the ground hard , he groaned in pain sooner than his eyes could see Souji was in front of him once again his eyes widened ._

_Inside his eyes was madness only madness ._

_He couldn't take it anymore ! ! ! The man who saved him now was gone and the beast inside of him took control ._

_His eyes turned from green to almost yellow and a maniac grin appeared on his face , he kicked the killer in the stomach and then threw him in the air and pulled him from his hair and punched him endlessly until the other man couldn't move ._

_He took the gun and fired several shots while in the same time he had grasped him from his neck and struggled him ._

_The man couldn't escape even how much he tried to he felt his breath be taken away from him ._

_Souji expression turned to one of a maniac as he slammed his enemy into the wall making the other man cry in pain ._

_" You will die begging for forgiveness for destroying my life you damn fucking bastard ! " Souji yelled as he took one small blade from his coat and cut his enemy's hand off ._

_The man's screams echoed in the empty room as Souji approached him and he shoot once more ._

_The man fell to the ground lifeless his body mixed with his own blood ._

_Souji stood there a smirk on his face as he kicked the corpse away from him ._

_His face was painted with the crimson blood of his enemy ._

_Then his eyes turned to the man who had saved him and walked towards him a bitter expression on his face ._

_He sat down next to him ._

_He was smiling kindly at the world bravely facing his death ._

_Tears started falling from the young man's emerald eyes as the memories of him and his teacher came back to him ._

_The day he was saved from his empty house that was filled with the ghosts of the past ._

_The day he smiled after the death of his parents ._

_The day when he met his friends in the dojo ._

_And the day when this man took his hand and guided him through life with a bright smile on his face ._

_And lastly the moment of his death replaying on his mind over and over ._

_He hugged the lifeless body of his teacher as the tears fell on him ._

_" I am so sorry…I couldn't save you…Kondou-san … " He whispered ._

Souji's opened his eyes , his breathing faster than before he looked at his hands .

They were not filled with blood .

He then finally calmed down .

' It was just a dream . ' He realized as he finally managed to ease his breath .

'A dream…huh ? No it wasn't a dream…it was a memory…a very dark memory…he never wanted to remember ever again .

After that he looked around him .

" Where am I ? " He whispered in confusion .

He didn't remember renting a hotel room …

Then the memories of last night came back to him …

Right he had met that girl ..Chizuru-chan…and then he all of sudden started coughing blood .

…But that still didn't explained where he was .

Then he felt something warm on his right hand .

He blinked and curious he turned see the brown haired girl holding his hand tightly .

His eyes widened slightly in surprise but then a gentle smile found it's way to his lips .

'…She must have taken care of me after I fainted…' He realized and then his eyes softened .

He patted her head after that he leaned closer to her and whispered softly " Chizuru-chan wake up . "

The girl didn't stir even a bit .

The brown haired man just chuckled and then an idea crossed his mind . A smirk appeared on his handsome face .

' This is going to be fun . ' He thought as his eyes shined with mischievousness .

_The end_

_Well I really wanted to write a fight and something bloody so I thought hey that could fit here !_

_Well I hope you liked it ._

_Sorry for the short chapter !_

_Please review !_


	3. Chapter 3

The brown haired man smiled to himself as he kissed her hand and then took her in his arms and laid her on the bed next to him .

A smirk appeared on his face as he got another idea .

He took off his shirt and laid down in the bed close to her so close that their noses were touching .

" Chizuru-Chan…Wake up…" He called as their lips were only inches away .

He moved the hair that was hiding her face and shook her shoulder a little .

" Chizuru-Chan …wake up ! ~ " He called once more .

Chizuru's eyes opened slightly ' Who is calling my name ? ' She wondered as she opened her brown eyes to see a handsome man without a shirt their faces only inches away .

" Good morning Chizuru – chan ! " He greeted with a small smile playing on his lips .

Her face turned crimson " G-Good morning…um who are you ? " She asked after a moment not completely awake yet .

His expression turned to a sad one " You don't remember me ? After all that happened yesterday…we had so much fun together how could you forget my love ? " He said his eyes showing that he was hurt by her words .

" I am so sorry um but what happened yesterday between us ? " The girl asked completely oblivious on what he was implying .

He raised an eyebrow at her and then smiled slightly as his eyes shined with mischief " You are so innocent but maybe you will remember once I do …this…"

All of sudden he pushed her down to the bed so he was on top of her .

" W-What are you doing ? " The girl asked surprised as her cheeks turned red .

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear " What am I doing ? I am just going to repeat what happened yesterday Chizuru-chan , you don't like it ? You really enjoyed it yesterday ! But I am gonna make you like it once more …after all…you are mine… " As soon as he finished his sentence he sucked on her neck making the girl blush even more .

' What is going on ? Who is this guy ? ' She wondered as he continued kissing her neck as she blushed ' Who does that feel good ? ' She screamed in her head as she closed her eyes she couldn't take it anymore .

" Do you like it….Chi – Zu –Ru – Chan ? ~ " He whispered in her ear then Chizuru's eyes widened as she realized what he said that had happened yesterday .

Her whole face turned red " Y-You..M-Me…T-That ? ! " She exclaimed shocked really embarrassed .

He nodded " Exactly ! " The brown haired man replied cheerily as she felt ready to faint on the spot " No way . " She whispered to herself as her eyes widened even more .

Then all of sudden she heard someone laugh she blinked and she saw the man who made her feel like that had stood up, was wearing a shirt and was laughing .

" W-What is so funny ? " She managed to shutter confused by his actions .

He finally managed to stop laughing and looked at her his eyes shining with mischief and a smirk appeared on his handsome face " That you actually believed me ! Your face was so hillarous Chizuru – chan ! " He exclaimed as he chuckled slightly at the embarrassed girl who was looking at him confused .

" So this was…all…just a joke ? " She questioned and then he nodded happily " Yes exactly ~ "

She sweatdroped ' I totally fell in his trap . ' She thought to herself ' I am so embarrassed . ' She thought as she hide her face inside her hands .

" Do not hide yourself from me …Chizuru-chan . " He called as he took her hands away and held them tightly " Sorry for that I was just teasing you…have you remembered me yet ? " He asked with a smile .

Then the events of the last day passed through her eyes " Okita –san ! " She realized as she forgot completely about what had happened some minutes ago " What are you doing up ? You were injured ! You should be resting ! " She said as she pushed down to the bed so that he could rest .

He smirked slightly " Wow I never thought that I would be pushed to the bed by you of all of people . " He teased her as the poor girl blushed slightly .

" Just stop teasing me and rest please Okita- san ! " She exclaimed as she stood up and touched his forehead and sighed " You still have a high fever , I will go and make something for you to get better . " She said as she disappeared from the room only to return some minutes later with a plate full of hot chicken soup on her hands .

The man just raised an eyebrow at her " What is that ? Chicken soup ? " Then he suddenly started coughing " Damn . " He whispered .

Chizuru nodded " Yes it will help you feel a bit better and you won't cough as much then ! So eat it ! " She said as she took the spoon and put it straight in his mouth .

His eyes widened for a moment then he blinked and he smirked " Chizuru – chan ! I feel so bad ! I can not eat by myself can you feed me ? " He requested dramatically as he cranked one eye open to see her reaction .

" F-Feed you ? " She whispered a blush slowly appearing on her cheeks once again this afternoon .

She shook her head trying to think clearly then she looked into his eyes " N-No you should try to do it by yourself Okita-san . " She replied " But I will sit here with you…to keep you company . "

" Hmm how disappointing ! " He said then his eyes turned serious " Hey…why are you taking care of somebody like me ? " He questioned his eyes piercing to her soul .

She took a step back " W-Why wouldn't I ? Y-You are injured and y-you saved my life it is all I can do for you … " Chizuru answered his question hesitantly .

His eyes saddened " I see…so…that's how it actually is…huh…so in the end you don't remember me…" He muttered to himself the girl blinked " Did you say anything Okita-san ? " She asked .

The man shook his head " No it is nothing …I guess you want to know more about them don't you ? "He said as he looked out of the window .

It was raining hard nobody was on the streets .

" Them ? " Chizuru repeated confused not understanding what he meant by that .

He gritted his teeth and his voice came out almost like a growl " The ones who you saw yesterday..those killers . Damn that Kazama . " He said the name like it was poison in his mouth then his eyes shifted back at her " So do you want to know or not ? "

The girl gulped and then she nodded " I-I would like to know . " She replied hesitantly .

Souji nodded and his eyes turned sad " These gang has been killing whoever stood in their way…they kill mercilessly they don't care who the victim is women,children they will kill everyone no matter who it is . " He bit his lip " They also killed someone I knew …" He started saying as his whole body shook with anger .

" He was a kind , nice man who had a small dojo in Kyoto …to me he was like an older brother . I had to go to meet somebody in Tokyo for some personal business and when I came back …I saw them killing him in front of my very eyes …" He buried his fists in his hands and bit his lip even more " I saw them kicking the corpse laughing …those damn bastards ! " He whispered barely managing to control his rage .

Chizuru just listened , she was shocked to have to go through something like that it must have been terrible .

" But the worst of them ..was that man …the one you saw yesterday…" Souji commented his eyes burning with fury .

" The one with the red eyes…who has been destroying my whole life…he burned my house with my parents inside it and then he killed my teacher…." He said as he punched the wall .

She was looking at him her eyes widened " Who is he ? " She questioned then he breath caught in her throat as she heard his name .

Souji turned to look at her his eyes burning with anger and he spit the name like it was poison in his mouth " Kazama Chikage . "

_The end ._

_Whoa that was a nice chapter !_

_Fun at the beginning but then it got serious again ! _

_Well I hope you enjoyed as I did ._

_Please review !_


	4. Chapter 4

" Kazama Chikage. " He said as his eyes looked at her while he buried his fists .

Her eyes widened in shock as she heard that name " Kazama Chikage ? ! Could it be…? " As she processed the information in her mind slowly she cried " Oh no ! "

Souji blinked as he watched the girl going back and forth while holding her head in shock .

" What is going on? I didn't expect you to be so surprised after you learned his name …so why are you like that ? " He questioned after some minutes of silence between them .

She stopped and turned back to face him as she felt tears to fall from her eyes .

" My father..had to meet him..today…He couldn't,could he ? " She asked looking at him in the eyes as Souji shook his head understanding what the girl was trying to say..she was shocked even by the idea that she couldn't express it that well...

His eyes saddened " Chizuru-chan…As I said before he kills whoever appears in his way…I am sorry…" He said as he approached her and hugged her tightly .

She buried her face in his chest clutching his shirt the tears falling like rain from her eyes . She sobbed for a long time , feeling the raw pain of realizing that someone so close to you may be gone .

Souji on the meanwhile caressed her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear as he was looking at her feeling his chest heavy .

Seeing her cry like that…for some reason..it made him feel..sad…

His eyes widened as he remembered that night .

_A boy about 7 years old was alone inside a house that was on fire .The flames were licking his feet as he ran inside the house trying desperately to escape ._

_" Mom , Dad , Mitsuba-nee-san ! " He called over and over the names of his family as he ran from room to room but he got no reply ._

_He could barely breathe the tears were rolling on his cheeks as he felt his breath being taken away , he fell down his eyes filled with tears " No I don't want to die . " He whispered hoping that a miracle would happen before his life would end ._

_All of sudden he felt someone pulling him and he managed to open his eyes as the smoke didn't make him able to see clearly ._

_" Everything it's gonna be alright Souji . " A familiar voice whispered these comforting words as he felt his heart being filled with hope ._

_" Nee-san . " he said but his voice wasn't heard through the sound of the fire burning everything in its path ._

_All of sudden the ceiling above them fell down on them " Souji , Mitsuba ! " A familiar voice cried and pushed them out of the way ._

_Souji coughed and his sister opened her eyes a second later , their eyes widened by the sight that was in front of them ._

_Both kids turned to see their father barely alive below the weight that had fallen above him ._

_Souji's eyes widened " Father ! " He cried as he ran to his father's side and looked at him , his eyes filled with worry and pain inside them ._

_The older man smiled at him barely managing to surpass a scream that was threating to come out of his mouth and bit his lip in pain ._

_" I am so glad to see that you are alright…my son…" He said and then he coughed up some blood as Souji's breath hitched in his throat ._

_" Father ! No ! " He exclaimed as his eyes filled turned serious and his expression turned to a confident one " Just wait ! I am going to take you out of here with me ! And everything will be alright ! " He decided as his emrald eyes shined with confidence ._

_He tried to pull him out of them with all of his might , but he couldn't move him even an inch ._

_The small boy tried again and again refusing to give up , he just couldn't accept the fact that there wasn't anything he could do anymore ._

_His sister looked at him sadly as she slowly approached him and pulled him away from their father ._

_" No ! Stop it ! I have to save him ! What are you doing ? ! let me go right now ! Don't hold me back ! "The boy struggled against her grip but the girl was refusing to let him go ._

_" Stop it Souji ! " She yelled as her scream echoed in the room and got mixed with the sound of the fire burning slowly their only exit ._

_Silver tears fell from her eyes as she bit her lip , Souji's eyes widened in shock , never had he seen his older sister cry , it was the very first time in his life…and it would probably be the last.._

_He looked away and gulped the flames slowly reaching his feet , his clutched his fist and spoke once again his voice cold and emotionless " Nee-san…Let . Me Go ! " _

_More pieces took fire and almost fell on them ._

_" Souji , Mitsuba , please just go ! " Their father ordered them his voice not letting a no as a possible answer ._

_" But father…!" Souji tried to say but his father shook his head " Think it of it as my last wish , Souji…" He said a bitter smile on his face ._

_"Father. " Souji managed to whisper the tears falling from his eyes clouded his vision . His sister hugged him tightly and held his hand as she urged him to run away ._

_He bit his lip as he took one last glance at the place that his father was smiling at him , when he turned to leave like a miracle he heard his father's voice whispering .  
" I always be proud of you Souji….I love you…Goodbye…" He smiled and let his last breath ._

_Souji run outside with all his power and let out a terrifying scream " No , no , no ! " He fell to the ground and punched it , the tears falling from his eyes " Father…damn , damn ! " He clutched his fists that were filled with burnings, scars and blood. _

_" No…why did this have to happen to us ? Why ? ! " He asked the tears falling like ran from his eyes as his sister approached and hugged him tightly " Souji…" he buried his face and clutched her shirt as he cried ._

_They stayed together like that for some time and looked as their house slowly turned to ashes ._

_" Nee-san ? " Souji's soft voice interrupted the silence that was between them " What are we going to do now ? " He asked as he looked deep into her eyes wiping the tears away from his own ._

_She smiled bitterly " We are gonna be all on our own from now on . But it is going to be alright….we will make it ! " She exclaimed trying to be happy again for the sake of her brother ._

_" Nee-san…" The younger boy whispered and smiled at her ._

Souji's eyes widened as the memories became fresh in his mind again " Nee-san …" He whispered and looked at the girl that had fallen asleep inside his arms .

He caressed her hair and muttered " I don't know why…but this girl reminds of you for some reason . " He looked outside from the window , it was raining again .

He shook his head and took out his mobile phone and dialed an number .

A mature voice spoke from the other line " Yes ? "

Souji chuckled " Always so uptight Hajime-kun . " He commented a smirk appearing on his handsome face .

" Souji ! You are alright ? That's a relief . " Saito Hajime his friend and comrade said .

The emerald eyed man nodded " Yes , I am okay…but I will come back some time later..I need to take care of somethings…" He replied .

His friend nodded " Alright then , see you soon . "

" See ya . " Souji said as he ended the call and glanced at the girl once again a bitter smile on his face " If you only knew…" He leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

_The end _

_Well um…sorry for not updating so soon ! . I didn't really have inspiration . Still I hope you liked it !_

_Please review ? :)_


	5. Call From Hell

_He felt something wet on his cheek and when he opened his eyes his whole body shook in shock…_

_Her lips moved slowly " I am sorry…" She said before a sword pierced through her chest "..This is …goodbye…" She smiled only one last time and then she was gone. He looked at her dead body and heard a laugh , he looked up to see two red eyes laughing at his misery ._

_He will never forget those red eyes that made his life miserable . _

His eyes widened as his clutched his head 'Nightmares again…"His breathing was uneven , he looked outside it had stopped raining he blinked as a nice smell came from the kitchen…

He walked towards the room and saw Chizuru cooking while humming happily…

A small smile appeared on his lips…that girl was so happy and innocent , it seemed like in her whole life nothing bad has happened but even if it had she didn't show it .

He walked towards her with a smirk on his face and whispered in her ear " What are you making ? "

The poor girl hadn't noticed him so she actually jumped up in shock and turned to face him with widened eyes then she took a deep breath and calmed down " Oh my God , Okita-san please don't do that again…you scared me ! " She said still a bit surprised .

He smiled in an apologetic way " Gomen , gomen . " He replied " So what are you making ? " He asked once again .

" Oh ! Some soup for you Okita-san and some yakisoba . " She answered as she continued cooking a smile appeared on her face as she exclaimed " It's done ! "

Souji smiled slightly at her and she served the food and set it on the table .

" It smells really nice Chizuru-chan and now we shall see if it tastes good as well…" He said as he tried a bit of the soup .

" How is it ? " The girl asked kind of nervously .

He smiled " It's pretty good . "

The girl blushed slightly and smiled a bit as she started eating as well .

He started telling her jokes as they laughed together happily what Chizuru didn't notice was the tint of sadness his eyes had inside of them .

When they finished Souji stood up and took his cloak along with his belongings and headed outside without saying a word .

Chizuru looked at him surprised and followed him " Okita-san where are you going ? ! " She questioned as she ran to catch up with him

" Okita-san ! " She called his name again and this time he turned back to face her , he was glaring at her " What do you want ? " He said his voice cold as ice she flinched slightly at his tone and took a small step back .

" Please tell me where are you going Okita-san ! " She said trying to not stutter because of fear , his eyes were so cold and angry but they were sad as well at that moment she took some courage " I can't just leave you like that ! " She added since he hadn't replied yet .

" Why ? Why are you saying stuff like that ? I am just a stranger…" He muttered but she still heard him .

" Because of these days we spent together , I think you are a good person and you are not fully healed yet from those wounds ! " She replied .

" You don't want to get involved with me little girl . If you do you will suffer… so… stay away from me . " He added bitterly .

" Why ? Okita-san…you must have gone through so much…I-I think you need someone to be by your side…someone that you can tell your problems to , if you keep them inside you will suffer all alone…" She whispered the last words .

His eyes widened slightly but then his glare hardened " You…Do you think you really know me ? Do you believe you are someone important to me ? ! You just took care of me for some days ! That means nothing ! And even if I told you about what happened that day , it doesn't mean we are friends or something ! I won't tell you where I am going and you should never bother me again . " He finished without even looking back and then continued walking and soon he disappeared in the shadows .

If he had looked back , he would have seen her crying slightly , she wiped her tears and ran inside her house . She sat on her bed and hugged her knees as she leaned her head on them as she sobbed quietly .

Souji walked alone in the darkness and sat down in a bench and sighed " I shouldn't have been so harsh on her…" He muttered " But…if she got more involved with me…they probably will hurt her , she doesn't deserve that…So it's better if she doesn't know…if she doesn't know…who I really am…"

It started raining , he looked upwards to the sky and his emerald eyes closed as he felt the rain falling on him , it didn't matter…anymore…rain will wash away all of the memories they spent together…like they hadn't even met .

He stood up and continued walking all alone as the storm turned even worse , the thunder roared like an angry lion in the sky and then all of sudden he felt his breath being taken away , he fell to the ground and he saw something red in his hand…something he didn't want to see again…blood .

Chizuru had finally stopped sobbing . She stood up and wondered why….why did he act like that ?

All of sudden her window opened on it's own as wind came inside the room , she closed her eyes and when she opened them in front of her stood a man with red eyes along with two others one of them was tall and had red hair while the other was grinning and was holding a gun .

" Are you Yukimura Chizuru ? " The tall guy asked with a deep voice .

She nodded slowly , she was afraid ! Who are those guys ? Why are they here ? So many questions appeared on her mind .

The red eyed man smirked " Yukimura Chizuru…you will come with us…" He said and Chizuru felt someone hitting her neck " What ? " She wondered before everything faded to black .

When she opened her eyes again , she noticed that she couldn't move her hands nor her body , she looked down and saw that she was tied up .

" Oh you are awake…" Someone said and she turned to see the man with the gun that she saw before .

" Oi,Kazama ! " He called " The kid woke up ! " He announced and Chizuru's eyes widened ' Kazama…" That name sounded strangely familiar before she could think any longer she was thrown outside straight to the ground .

" We are finally here . " She heard someone saying and then someone pulled her rope up , she couldn't even speak or do anything only watch as they led her inside a dark corridor then she was thrown inside a dark room straight to the cold and hard floor .

" You will stay here for the time being…until he comes to save you…" Kazama said as they closed the door .

On the meanwhile Souji had found a shelter from the rain and all of sudden his phone rang he answered " Hello ? "expecting to hear Saito's voice to tell him where they would meet but instead he heard a familiar voice…a voice he didn't ever want to hear ever again " Hello…Souji...how are you ? " The man on the other side of the phone said grinning , Souji's eyes widened " Kazama Chikage . " he said as he clutched his fists .

" Oh I see you haven't forgotten me already , that's a good sign ! Now…shall I tell you something…nice…? Or you don't want to hear it ? " He asked toying with his mind .

" Spit . The . Damn . Thing . Out ! " Souji replied his patience already gone .

He smirked " I have someone you care about….do you want to hear her voice ? " He put the speaker on and then Souji heard a familiar voice screaming in pain " Stop ! " She cried as she started crying .

He recognized the voice " Chizuru ! " He muttered shocked and then he started shaking in range " You bastard , what have you done to her ? ! " he screamed not able to hold his anger any longer .

" Hm ? Me ? I didn't do anything to her…but you probably know…what I will do soon enough…Don't you ? " He replied smirking .

" What do you want from me ? Damn it ! " Souji cried .

" I don't want anything from you….I just want you to suffer once more…If you want to save her come to the same place in an half an hour…if you don't…you know what her fate will be . " And then he ended the call .

Souji started running as fast as he could his eyes filled with rage " I will save you Chizuru ! " He exclaimed as the thunder roared in the sky .

_The end ._

_Sorry for not updating ! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Please review !_


	6. The girl with the emerald eyes

The darkness surrounded the poor girl who barely managed to keep her eyes open .

The pain she felt was unbearable , her throat was dry as the sand , she can't move , her vision is filled with black spots and she knows that she is hopeless no one will save her .

She desperately wants to cry for her help but she doesn't even have the strength to raise her voice .

They had tortured her until she had fainted , her body was filled with bruises and blood was falling from some of them but she couldn't do anything to stop the bleeding .

She can still hear their twisted laughs as she screamed in pain not being able to stand strong against this enemy , she was completely helpless .

She looked inside her dark room as she felt slightly dizzy from the blood loss , there wasn't a single trace of light in the room .

Chains were wrapped around her hands and legs not allowing her to move , her body was already completely numb .

She felt a sharp pain from her wrist that was the place she was scarred the most and it hurt so much , she bit her lip and she desperately whispered for help .

But no one could hear her inside this dark place .

She heard the door open and her eyes widened in fear thinking that they had come again to make her suffer even more than before , she felt tears falling from her eyes as her body shook in terror .

She waited to hear the arrogant voices of those men she hated but instead she heard a monotone voice and a female one at that .

" Do you want to escape ? " She asked as she slowly walked towards the weakened girl , Chizuru looked at her .

She had long brown hair and familiar emerald eyes but the way that those looked at her , made her realized that they were completely lifeless…her steps echoed in the silence and Chizuru nodded her head in reply , she really wanted to get out of here .

" And what would you give in exchange ? " The girl questioned her as she let her drink some water as she felt the liquid running through her lips she felt a bit better .

Her chains were untied from her and she was finally free but her legs were still numb from standing for so many hours.

" I will ask you again….what would you give me in exchange of your freedom ? Your feelings, your heart or maybe…your life ? " The girl smiled evilly as Chizuru felt a shiver run down her spine as the girl with her emerald eyes widened walked towards her , a mad grin on her face .

" Help me ! " Chizuru cried for help in her mind as she felt herself being sucked in another place . She opened her eyes and then a voice echoed through her mind .

**_" This is my mind and you are gonna see my memories..if you understand who I am , I will let you escape...but if you don't...I will take your heart so you will become an empty vessel like me...I wish you Good Luck..."_**

_The end_

Okay I know this is too small but I will give everyone's point of view in different chapters so here starts Chizuru's . Who is that girl ? And why does she seem familiar ? Will she make it ? Will she help Chizuru or hurt her in the end ? And when will Souji appear ?

Please review !


	7. The Memory

He was so close to the meeting place but then all of sudden something exploded , he screamed in pain as he was pushed away and then he heard several gunshots aiming for him .  
He looked up and saw a man with brown hair grinning like a madman " Okita Souji ? " He spoke with a deep voice and then laughed cruelly " And I actually believed you would be a worthy opponent but it seems like that's not the case huh ? " Those purple eyes were laughing at him as well but that didn't matter now what mattered was that Chizuru was in danger and he had to save her , NOW !  
Souji stood up and grinned at him " Hey , mate you know I am already pissed off and in hurry so if you could just give up and get out of my way I would truly appreciate it . "  
The enemy raised an eyebrow " Sorry I can't do that , I have my orders…after all…" He licked his lips " I came here to have fun . " His eyes were filled with the desire for a fight .  
Souji looked down as if he was defeated " Oh…well…."  
His opponent smirked " What ? Are you afraid of me ? What a cowar-" Before he could finish his sentence he was sent flying in the air by Souji's punch .  
He fell to the ground and bit his lip as his eyes burned with anger " You fucking bastard ! " He cursed . As he tried to stand up before he could a gunshot was heard .  
" If you don't wanna die….Get out of my way ! " Souji cried as his eyes almost turned from green to red , a bloody red .  
He chuckled as he saw his enemy looking at him like he was a monster , he chuckled " Never did I thought that I would use this form again one day…" He smirked as his hair turned white like the snow and his eyes red like the blood that was on his hands .  
The other man bit his lip and tried to stood up " Monster ! " He yelled as he threw a small knife that he had with him aiming for the red-eyed creature's face .  
For a second Souji took a step back like afraid of what was coming but then he smirked as he caught the knife with his bare hands .  
He examined the small blade and raised an eyebrow " You thought you could kill me using something like this ? "  
" Now...tell me where is she hidden , if you don't tell me…you are dead…" He promised him as he pressed the blade only some inches away from his opponent's neck .  
He just laughed " I won't tell you anything…I am not going to betray them , Takasugi Shinsuke doesn't break his promises ! " He cried as he glared one last time at Souji " Die monster ! " He yelled as an explosion was heard and everything turned white , the whole earth shook .  
Souji was sent away and he spit blood as he fell to the ground and now his arm was filled with scars that were bleeding , he panted Takasugi seemed to have escaped or did he die in the explosion ? He didn't know nor did he care anyway…  
He tried to stand up but he felt a sharp pain in his arm and he bit his lip and he fell once again to the ground…  
Then all of sudden it started snowing , the small petals danced in the wind and painted everything white .  
He closed his eyes " Snow…" He muttered and then a memory passed his mind a memory he had forgotten long time ago.  
_The snow fell from the night sky gently as a young boy walked alone the only thing that could be heard in this beautiful silence was his steps on the snow…nothing else ._  
_The road was empty nobody walked in a snowing night like this outside….today was a Holiday anyway everyone was there with their families celebrating but not him ._  
_He was looking down his face was bruised and his legs could barely take him , for a second he felt his breath being taken away and a liquid fell on the ground painting the bright white snow crimson ._  
_His breathing was uneven , his vision was slowly turning hazy ._  
_Then he tried to stand up but fell on the cold snow yet again , tears fell from his eyes , he couldn't take it anymore he needed help…his sister had died five weeks ago along with his whole family and now he was alone…walking endlessly searching for some food , some warmth , searching for something that will make him feel it again…feel happiness again ._  
_Then he heard a voice " Are you okay ? " Someone asked he opened his eyes and saw a small girl on his age with big brown eyes he didn't answer her question he didn't have the power to his throat was dry and he was shivering so he just shook his head ._  
_The girl looked at him some more then held out her hand as she smiled at him " Take my hand . " She said as he weakly took it in his own " So cold…" Thought the girl as she helped him stand up and led him inside a small house ._  
_The boy stopped shivering the house was small but it was warm and cozy the girl invited him inside and left for the kitchen , he looked around the house was empty nobody beside them was inside…how unusual…such a day he would have expected that everyone would be with their families…_  
_Then the girl came in the room holding a cup filled with hot chocolate and gave it to him " Here you are ! " She said smiling ._  
_He blinked and he took it and with a voice that could be barely heard whispered " Thank you…" The warm liquid run down his throat and he felt a bit better than before ._  
_He looked at the girl and for the first time in weeks he smiled gently , the girl felt a blush filling her cheeks at that image , the green eyes sparkled with happiness because of such a simple thing ._  
_" What's your name ? " The brown haired girl asked him curious ._  
_" Okita…Souji…" The boy muttered ._  
_She smiled at him " Nice to meet you Souji-kun ! I am Chizuru ! " She introduced herself cheerily ._  
_He nodded " Chizuru…um why did you help me ? " He couldn't help but ask it was one of the questions that were inside his mind all this time ._  
_She blinked " I saw you there all alone in the snow and thought you needed help so I came and invited you inside ! " Chizuru explained ._  
_" Oh…" Was all that the emerald eyed boy muttered and then he looked at her surprised nobody all this time had acted kindly towards him , they were just passing by not caring about nothing else beside their selves the world had become so selfish he realized but just a small girl on his age didn't hesitate to help him even if she didn't know anything about him ._  
_" Thank you Chizuru…I am in your debt…if there is anything I can do to repay the favour I shall do it ." He bowed slightly and then girl just giggled " You don't need to be so formal ! " she exclaimed but then her eyes saddened slightly " But you could keep me company , right ? It doesn't feel nice being all alone in a day like this…you probably feel the same way don't you ? " The girl questioned as she smiled bitterly ._  
_He couldn't help but nod but then curiousity took the best of him " Why are you alone ? " He regretted asking when he saw her look down sadly " You don't have to answer if you don't want to ! " He added quickly ._  
_The girl shook her head " No it's alright…" She assured him then she walked towards the window and looked outside at the snow " Actually my mom died a year ago in a day like this…our father had died long time ago we never managed to meet him…since then me and my older brother are living here alone…right now he is outside searching for some money so we could buy some bread to eat…" She explained and Souji looked at her saddened by her story " I am sorry for asking…" He apologized and then remembered his own family and bit his lip as the memories filled his mind…but he knew that they were gone…_  
_Then Chizuru sat next to him and said " But since you are here I won't be alone at least…" She whispered and her eyelids closed slowly , Souji was really tired and then he looked outside one last time and he fell asleep ._  
_The girl's head leaned on his shoulder and his own was leaning on hers both of them were smiling in their sleep…sadly but with a bit of hope in them…_  
" Chizuru…I am coming to help you soon…" He whispered as he managed to stand up blood falling from his arm and walked into the night after some time he managed to reach the meeting place that Kazama had told him about…but no one was there…he saw a small note and took it .  
_" It seems you have passed through the first challenge…now here comes another one you have to solve this __riddle " Where is the place that the tears fall and flowers refuse to bloom ?__ " There you will find your princess…Good Luck…"_  
Souji felt his knees weaken and he fell to the ground sick and tired of all of this madness .  
He had to find her .  
He had to !  
**_The end_**  
**_Here is the next chapter of Best is yet to come , I hope you enjoyed it ! Please review !_**


	8. Insanity

_Chizuru was inside a mirror she looked at her reflection as a voice laughed inside her head like a mad man who was ready to commit murder at any chance , he had._

_" Young girl you won't be able to escape that easily from me ! " The voice cried out and the glass shattered too many pieces injuring Chizuru in the process and painted it in the color of the blood ._

_She fell to the ground , her knees not powerful enough to hold her as she felt the knife touching her neck in a deadly way , ready to give the final blow any second but it wouldn't ever come because she knew that the one who had captured wanted to have much more fun than kill her so quickly ._

_What she desired was to see the fear in the brown eyes of this girl and hear her scream when she tortured her ._

_She grinned madly as she grabbed Chizuru's hair ._

_"…Now dear..are you ready for your long awaited journey to begin…? " She questioned and pushed Chizuru in a dark room and disappeared ._

_" Let's see if you will be able to handle it , little girl . " She laughed as the eyes of the brown haired girl widened in shock at the scene that stood before her ._

_The fire was burning everything in the path she had to walk on and she felt her breath to be taken away by the black poison of smoke , in front of her stood a man with red eyes who smirked to himself as he licked his lips and took out his sword that was already painted red and pointed at the poor girl whose could barely breath ._

_" Time to have some fun…Shall we ? " He said and Chizuru felt pain shooting through her whole body as the cold metal cut her several times ._

_She looked in the sky as tears fell from her eyes and a sole word was written in her face ._

_" Help . "_

_Help that she wouldn't be able to have because it was already too late._

Souji opened his eyes and bit his lip in pain as he tried to stand up , his right arm painted red from all the blood .

His vision was very blurry but he wouldn't give up .

He knew he had to use this power again if you wanted to find Chizuru but he knew the side effects…would he be able to stop them ? He wondered but he had already taken the decision long time ago.

He took a red pill from his pocket and quickly ate it .

He smirked as his eyes turned red once again .

" It seems like I have any other chance to come out then. " A different voice than his usual one whispered as Souji consciousness faded and it gave its place to a man that had been locked inside of him for a very long time .

He licked the blood of his short knife and a grin appeared on his face as he walked slowly towards the meeting place , his steps echoing in the darkness .

He closed his eyes and grinned as he knew it was finally his time to shine .

" And now…let's lose control . " He whispered hotly excitement flowing in his veins .

It had been a long time since he had let himself fall to this state and it felt so great !

He chuckled darkly as he walked in the dark night .

Who can guess what is he planning ?

Nobody because this side of him has been hiding for many years and it was finally his time to let loose .

On the meanwhile the explosion had been heard to the headquarters of the enemy and wasn't ignored .

The red eyed man grunted in annoyance as he stood up " It seems like that trash wasn't enough to kill him...So useless…" His eyes twitched in anger " Shiranui . " He called his companions name and the man stepped forward " You shall try next…Do not disappoint me or you will meet with my blade . " Kazama ordered as he left the room along with Amagiri .

Shiranui could barely hold the rage that he felt " Don't worry , I won't because if what you said it is true then I can take revenge for my dear friend…" His hands turned to fists as his whole body shook in anger and his eyes glowed in the darkness .

" That man is going to pay with his life ! " He called out and headed to the place where the showdown would begin .

Souji chuckled darkly as the man with the purple eyes glared at him .

" Got a problem with me ? " He said as he walked towards him grinning madly .

" You bastard , you shall die for what you did to my friend ! " Shiranui cried out his voice filled with anger as he imagined Takasugi lying there lifeless , his eyes widened as he heard his opponent laugh loudly .

He was already standing in front of him , grinning , he leaned closer and whispered " Do you really believe that you can defeat me ? Hm ? " He questioned as his knife he was holding in his left hand was ready to cut his throat .

He closed his red eyes and continued before the other man reply .

" You can't so get out of my way or else…you will go and meet your friend in the underworld..." He threatened and Shiranui smirked .

" Not if I kill you first . " He declared as he took his gun out , Souji chuckled " It was your choice , say goodbye to your petty life ! " He cried out as the battle began .

_Chizuru knew that she needed to escape from this place , the fire burned her skin as the sword cut her flesh and blood poured from her wounds , she screamed in pain as her attacker laughed ._

_" Hm…Are you giving up so soon ? " He commented and leaned closer " I want to have some more fun..." He whispered as he grabbed her face roughly , he studied it and smiled darkly ._

_" You have a pretty face for a trash…and that makes me want to make you suffer even more..." He punched her hard on her stomach and she felt her body crying out in pain , then somebody forced to stand up and looked straight to his face ._

_The man chuckled as he made his decision " Be grateful…you will be working for me for now on..." He explained and grinned " Say goodbye to the world you knew…"and knocked her out..._

_" There she was again in the place everything began , will she be able to escape from the hands of insanity that cling to her ? "A voice whispered as everything faded to black ._

Souji grinned as his enemy attacked him with several gun shots but he dodged them with ease and he already felt amazing . He couldn't remember when he last had so much fun .

He jumped forward and kicked away his opponent stupid weapon as he grabbed him from his neck and pushed him against a wall , his knife touching his neck in a threating manner .

He grinned as he stabbed him in the stomach and crimson blood painted him red .

Shiranui gasped in pain as his eyes widened at the sight of his own blood and then his breath to leave him when his opponent took the knife away from his stomach and kicked him straight in the wound .

Souji grinned as he licked his lips " Now…say goodbye to this world . " He whispered and blood spilled on his face as he let the body hit the floor with a thud and took away his weapon from the corpse grinning like a madman .

" Never felt so alive in many years . " He said as he opened the door and then he fell to the ground coughing up blood .

" Damn…" He whispered as he felt the side effects of the bitter medicine , he was ready to throw up but he had to continue.

His eyes changed back to green and the insanity faded away from them .

He looked in front of him and sighed " Finally I am here…" He managed to whisper and ran inside the rooms to see a man with red eyes much like the ones he had some moments ago grinning at him .

" It seems like nobody I sent was enough for you…Okita Souji…" He chuckled "..Honestly,are you so desperate to save this girl that you would attack me at this state ? " He shook his head in amusement.

Souji laughed bitterly " I haven't lost my sanity yet,you bastard…But I won't lose a chance to kill you..." He admitted and then his face turned to stone " Tell me where she is or I am going to make you spill out by force…So what do you prefer ? " He questioned and the other man laughed loudly .

" This is fun…Show me what you got Okita Souji . "He said as he took a battle stance .

Souji's eyes shone with anger " With pleasure . " And the battle started .

**_The end of the chapter_**

**_I know I should had updated sooner but I was never in the mood for it..sorry XD Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Please review !_**


	9. The End Of Our Suffering

Souji jumped in the air and shot several times towards Kazama who swiftly escaped every blow using his sword , he ran faster than a human could manage and punched the green eyed man in the stomach .

He grunted but aimed for his opponent head with the small knife that was hidden in his belt , he threw at him and jumped some meters away from him annoyed .

"…This is too troublesome…" He muttered as he took one of the pills and easily dodged the flying knives that were almost ready to pass through his head , he grabbed several of them and sent them back at the blonde haired man who glared at him as a one of them hurt his left hand , he watched as blood fell from it , with widened eyes .

" How dare you ? ! You damn piece of shit ! " He cursed as his eyes glare daggers at Souji who just smirked .

" What is that ? Can't stand seeing your own blood…you bastard ? " He commented as Kazama charged at him almost blindly .

Souji avoided every blow with amazing ease and laughed loudly " Hahaha , you are so angry that you can't even aim properly ! " His eyes shined with confidence and that made his opponent even more pissed off !

He roared and he delivered a strong punch in the jaw , Souji almost lost his footing but easily found his balance again and grabbed his left hand and slammed him to the wall making him spit some blood .

A smirk appeared on his face as the red eyed man tried to escape his grasp , he bit his lip and punched the wall which got crashed by his fist , Souji took some steps back as the sword of his opponent missed his neck by an inch , but still sliced his cheek slightly .

He looked up to see the other man standing there with a bloody expression in his face , he licked some blood from his blade .

" Are you ready to die , you pathetic creature ? " He said as he walked closer to the fallen man who didn't even respond to his question .

That filled the gang leader with even more rage than before , he quickly sent a powerful kick on Souji's chest who didn't even have time to dodge it , he was thrown several meters away .

He wiped of the blood that was on his cheek and bit his lip as his worst enemy grabbed his hair and pushed him against the wall , he cried out in pain as blood fell from his mouth .

Kazama pressed his gun on the green eyed man's head and chuckled " You finally see,how low , you are ? You don't even deserve to live…beg me for forgiveness and I may spare you ! " He suggested his eyes filled with joy , he just loved to torture this boy .

Souji just smirked and whispered " Like hell , I will do that…" His chest was hit with a lot of force and he gasped as he coughed up some blood .

" What did you say , you trash ? " The annoyed man questioned him raising an eyebrow at him , no reply came from him " Answer me ! "He shouted his voice filled with anger .

" I am not going to beg for my life , you damn bastard . I am not going to die here . I have dreams that I need to achieve . " A smirk appeared on his face as two emerald orbs glared at him " And killing you is one of them . " He admitted as the other man looked at him with surprise written across his face and then all of sudden he laughed out .

" You are truly an idiot ! Even the thought of you being able to kill me is just too stupid ! Like I could die by someone like you ! " Kazama commented amused by Souji's words whose smirk just widened .

"…You never know…" He muttered to himself, the other man was still laughing and didn't notice the next attack .

With all the power that he could muster Souji head butted him and in his shock , he dropped the gun , the younger man grabbed it with ease and stood up .

Kazama looked at him with hate burning inside his eyes , he quickly took his sword out once again and was surprised when he heard the familiar sound of metal clanging against each other .

In Souji's hand was a long Katana , he didn't know when his opponent managed find it but that didn't matter . What was important was to just take the life of this lowly dog .

He took some steps forward slowly as the other man took two back , both of them were focused on each other's blade , everything was quiet . The tension could be cut by a knife .

Kazama decided to attack first , his sword missed Souji's head as the two weapons clashed against each other .

With a loud battle cry Souji pushed him away and then with the back of his sword he tried to hit his enemy in vital point so he could slow down his movements , he succeeded and swiftly delivered a strong blow that the other man barely managed to dodge .

" Now , now ~ This is starting to get tiring . How about we end this one and for all ? " Souji suggested , his emerald eyes shining as he walked closer to his enemy who had fallen on the ground by the strength of his thrust .

The man he hated laughed " This isn't done yet . " The sword user had reached him and he raised his word in the air .

" This is for the all suffering you caused me .For killing my family , my teacher and hurting everyone I care about ! ! ! ! " He shouted out and delivered the final blow-or so he thought , what had he cut down was his nemesis left palm , he let out a pained cry as the sword met with his skin .

He managed to stand up and create some distance between them .

Souji chuckled with a mad glint inside his eyes " Think you can win with this kind of wound ? You sure have a death wish . " He stated and then he heard him laugh back at him .

" Even if I die , I have caused you so much pain and that makes me happy ! I enjoyed watching you suffer when you lost the ones that you loved the most ! It was such an amazing feeling ! "

Rage boiled inside Souji whose eyes turned red and hair from brown to snow white with inhuman speed smashed against the wall , his hand holding tightly his neck .

He gritted his teeth " You bastard ! ! ! Just die already ! " He exclaimed as he buried a small knife in his right arm , breathing became even more difficult for the blonde haired man , a smirk appeared on his face and he closed his eyes .

" I am not done yet..." He whispered and out of nowhere a figure appeared behind them , Souji turned around and saw a stoic girl with dark green eyes holding an unconscious one , his eyes widened in realization , he recognized her .

' Chizuru ! ' He thought as the girl walked even closer .

" Now , my weapon , finish him off . " Kazama's voice echoed in his ears as the girl leapt forward with a knife in her hands , she threw Chizuru away from her and focused on her opponent , she threw several knives but he managed to get out of their range , he ran towards her and pressed his gun against her head .

" If you don't want to die , stop at this moment . " He growled at her and she looked at him straight in the eyes , his orbs widened " It can't be…" He whispered shocked .

A chuckle was heard " Oh yes…She is the last person from your family that is alive…Your sister Mitsuba . " He explained as Souji's breathing became even more rapid .

" She can't be ! She is supposed to be dead ! " He cried out as his head started spinning .

" O-Okita-san . " A voice called his name and he looked back to see Chizuru trying to walk towards him .

" You idiot ! Stop ! It's dangerous ! " He warned her and he didn't notice that the other girl had escaped his grasp .

She was now pointing one of her small daggers at Chizuru's neck , his breath hitched .

" Release her this moment!"Souji exclaimed but she didn't move an inch.

He bit his lip as Kazama ordered her " Kill her . " Then Chizuru spoke in his astonishment .

" Mitsuba-san…I have been in your memories . Do you really want to follow the orders of the man that took you away from your family and made you suffer so much ? " She asked and she looked at the young girl stunned by her words .

" Don't listen to her ! Just kill her ! " Kazama's voice rang in her ears as she looked at him .

She remembered all the pain she felt when he abused her and used her .

She slowly withdrew the blade from the girl's neck , she hesitated .

" You know what to do Mitsuba-san . " Chizuru said encouraging her . The blade fell from her hands and clanged to the ground .

Souji ran to Chizuru's side as fast he could " Stay beside me ! " He said as he took a defensive position , she could change her mind at any second .

The older girl looked straight into his eyes and she felt a warm feeling " Is that you otouto ? " She whispered , her voice now changed as moments of the times they spent together happily entered her mind .

"…Nee-san…" Souji could only say as tears fell from her eyes , he hugged her tightly " I am sorry . " He apologized .

Then an explosion was heard , Kazama was standing up again and in his hands was a gun , ready to shoot at any moment .

" What a nice family reunion ! That way I can kill you at the same time ! That sound so magnificient ! " He grinned like a mad man .

" Souji , go . " Mitsuba ordered her and her brother's eyes widened " What ? ! There is no way , I can leave you ! You can still be saved ! " He pleaded her shock written in his face .

She held his hand inside her own " You already saved me…Now go. I will take care of him . " She smiled at him gently and he looked away as he took Chizuru who was still wounded and unable to walk in his arms , tears rolling on his cheeks " Thank you…" He whispered as she watched him disappearing in the shadows of the night .

She looked at Kazama with a grin " This is the end for both of us . " She said as she took out something from her pocket , she threw it in the air and a powerful explosion painted the sky in the color of fire .

Souji ran as fast as he could but he was slower because of Chizuru , he looked back to see a huge fire in the spot where his sister used to stand , he bit his lip and continued running .

At some point he fell to the ground and he coughed up some blood as his eyes lost completely that hint of red that was inside them .

" Okita-san ! " Chizuru cried out as she looked at him concerned .

" I am alright . " He responded between the coughs as the liquid painted the ground bloody red , then his eyes slowly closed and everything faded to black .

_The end of the chapter ._

**_Finally here is one of the most difficult chapters to write ! Well I hope you enjoyed it ! Please review ! : )_**


End file.
